


Snow Day Skip

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Like 17, Neighbors, Snow Day, Teenage Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael convinces you to skip school the day before Christmas break to play in the snow with him.





	Snow Day Skip

It was far too early, judging by the streetlights still filtering through your window, for your alarm to be going off, which meant it was someone calling you at… you glanced at the clock… 3:26 in the morning.

Groaning, you grabbed your phone, sliding the answer button without even opening your eyes to see who was calling.

“Whoever this is you had better be in the hospital or dying on the side of the road to be calling me right now.” you mumbled, resting the phone on your face and tucking your hand back under the pillow.

“It’s just me.” The voice on the other end said.

“Of course it is. Who else would be calling at this time of night. I don’t know why I even bothered to think it was anyone else.”

It was Michael, your neighbor and best friend of 10 years. Ever since your family had moved in and built the treehouse that 6 year old Michael had called “super hecking cool”, the two of you had been inseparable. Seeing as the boy didn’t seem to have a normal sleep schedule, calls at odd times were not out of the ordinary.

“So what is the purpose of this call? If it’s to sneak over and help you dye your hair, I’m not helping you. Your mom said no and I’m not getting in trouble with her.” You said, yawning and snuggling deeper into your blankets.

“No. Although the middle of the night would be an awesome time to do that cause she’s sleeping and we’d be far less likely to get caught. We can walk down to the 24 hour drug store and--”

“Michael. No.”

“Ugh. Fine. I was calling to see if you wanted to skip school with me tomorrow… well, today, I guess, since it’s 3 am, and play in the snow all day like we did when we were little?” He said, far too cheery and awake for the time it was.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You think that will get us in any less trouble than dying your hair?” You rolled over onto your back, holding the phone to your ear.

“No. But there’s way less of a chance of us getting caught.”

“This stupid idea is why you woke me up?”

“Yes. I had to make sure you knew what the plan was before you got on the bus. So you’re in then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” You sighed, throwing your arm over your face.

“Awesome. In the morning, get ready and leave like you normally would and meet me in the yard of the house for sale down the street.” Michael said, hanging up before you had a chance to respond.

You set your phone back on your nightstand, trying to settle back into sleep and catch a few more hours before you had to sneak around the neighborhood in near darkness.

***

Far too soon it seemed, your alarm went off.

You rolled over, slamming your hand down on the alarm clock.

You now regretted telling Michael you’d skip school with him. After having been woken up, you’d just barely gotten back to sleep before your alarm went off. You were not looking forward to having to trudge through a snow filled yard to meet your ridiculous best friend for whatever shenanigans he had in mind.

You grabbed your phone, getting ready to text him that you were going to school after all when your mom knocked on your door.

“Honey? Are you awake?”

A much better idea sprang to mind then having to pretend you were going to school and lug your backpack out with you for no reason that would also take care of you, at least, getting in trouble.

“Mommy?” You called in a gravelly voice, hoping it was loud enough that she heard you. Apparently it was because a moment later, the door opened, your mom coming in, dressed and ready to leave for work.

”What’s wrong, honey? You sound awful.” She said, sitting down on the edge of your bed.

“I don’t feel good. I think I got that cold everyone has had lately.” You gave a fake cough, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible.

Your mom cooed at you, pushing the hair off your forehead and feeling it with the back of her hand.

“You do feel a bit warm. I’ll call the school and tell them you won’t be in today then I’ll call work and let them know I won’t be in so I can take care of you.” She stood up, turning towards the door.

“Mom, you don’t have to do that. Honestly. I’ll probably just sleep all day anyway. i promise to call you if I need anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mom, I’m 17. I think I can stay in bed sick all day on my own.”

“Alright. If you’re sure. Call me the instant you think you need anything and I will come right home.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead before leaving the room.

As soon as your bedroom door was shut, you grabbed your phone, quickly typing out a text to Michael.

_ mom thinks im sick. don’t leave yet if you haven’t already. wait til you see my mom leave then sneak over here. _

That way at least he wouldn’t be standing in the cold waiting for you.

A second later the phone buzzed.

**_k mine abt 2 leave will b ovr once shes gone_ **

You smiled, laughing at Michael’s refusal to type entire words.

You heard the front door of your house close and your mom’s car start up, followed by a second car starting up a few minutes later, indicating that Michael’s mom was leaving as well.

About 10 minutes later, you heard the back door open, indicating that Michael had finally arrived. What sounded like a small elephant running up the stairs echoed through the house before your best friend came barreling into your room, leaping and landing heavily next to you on the bed, almost bouncing you off onto the floor.

“Sorry it took so long. Mom was chatty. Trying to make sure I had enough layers on or whatever. Have you actually looked outside? There’s a ton of snow!” Michael said. “So, faking sick, huh? I’d have tried that but there's no way I’d have gotten away with it.”

“Are you that bad at faking sick?” You asked, tugging the blanket he was laying on, trying to get more warmth as he’d brought the cold in with him.

“Let’s put it this way… last time I tried she caught on to my bullshit. I used the hair dryer to heat up the thermometer when my mom left the room. She came back and freaked out cause it said I had a fever of 127. She was like ‘lemme go get the thermometer I use to check the dog’s temperature cause maybe the tea you had made your mouth extra warm!’. Once I realized that she was gonna try to stick it up my ass, I caved and told her I was faking.” He rolled to the side a bit, realizing you were trying to get more blanket, nearly falling off the bed in the process, but grabbing onto the headboard to keep himself on the bed.

“Damn, Karen. That’s a bold move.”

“She’s a ruthless woman.” He agreed. “C’mon! Get up and get dressed! Let’s go outside and make the most of all this snow!”

“Or… we can stay inside and just watch poorly dubbed kung fu movies cause it’s fucking cold out and we have all of Christmas break to play in the snow.” You suggested, pulling the blankets up under your chin, hoping his love of being indoors and watching terrible movies could overpower this sudden desire to make a snowman or whatever.

“No. I wanna go outside. I didn’t skip school to sit inside with you all day. We do that all the time.” Michael said, standing up and walking to the door, flinging it open with a dramatic flourish. “Now I”m gonna go downstairs and raid your freezer, cause I know your mom always has pizza rolls stashed away for me, and if you aren’t down there in 15 minutes ready to have the biggest fucking snowball fight ever I will come up here and toss you out the window into the snow drift in whatever clothes you have on.”

He exited the room, closing the door behind him and making just as much noise going down the stairs as he had coming up.

You groaned loudly enough that you hoped he heard you and reluctantly climbed out of bed, heading to the closet to find the warmest clothes you owned.

You hadn’t had snow pants since you were about 8, but right about now you wished you had a pair as it sounded like you were in for a full day of snow.

There was a loud crash from downstairs, sounding a lot like something getting broken. You poked your head out of your door.

“STOP BREAKING ALL MY MOM’S DISHES, ASSHOLE!” You yelled, hoping that whatever had broken wasn’t anything important.

“STOP WORRYING ABOUT WHAT I’M DESTROYING IN YOUR HOUSE AND GET DRESSED!” Michael yelled back, now, from the sounds floating up the stair, sweeping up the broken item. 

You decided it was best to get dressed as fast as possible to save the rest of the house from getting totally ruined.

Having no real snow clothing, you layered on a pair of fleece lined leggings under a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that you were pretty sure you had stolen from Michael at some point. Slipping on a couple pairs of socked for good measure, you grabbed your keys and phone and headed down the stairs.

Turns out it was only a picture frame that had fallen off the wall, most likely from Michael stomping through the house, and the glass had gotten broken. At least he’d cleaned the mess up and put the picture back, giving you a little bit of time before your mom noticed the glass was gone to replace it.

Michael was seated at the kitchen island, munching away on pizza rolls, half of them probably still cold in the middle cause he always makes too many and was too impatient to wait for them to all cook through.

“If my mom asks, I’m telling her you’re the one that busted that glass.” You said, jabbing your thumb over your shoulder at the frame.

He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘yeah, sure, whatever’, but seeing as he had about 4 pizza rolls in his mouth, it was hard to tell.

You walked around the other side of the island, swooping in and grabbing a couple pizza rolls from the edge of the plate.

“Hey! What the hell! Those are mine and you know it.” Michael complained, pouting at you.

“I need sustenance since APPARENTLY you’re dragging me outside to play.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and eat your stolen goods so we can build a fort.”

***

Turns out skipping school to play in the snow was actually a really fun idea.

After you’d realized neither of you actually had gloves and you’d found spare gloves, albeit they were work gloves, in Michael’s garage, you’d set to work building your snow forts and “soldiers”, aka snowmen randomly dispersed around Michael’s yard to make things  more complicated, preparing for the ultimate snowball war.

Many failed attacks and frustrated battle screams, mostly on Michael’s part, later, you were now being chased through the yard, attempting to get away from Michael.

You had somehow landed a lucky hit and gotten a snowball directly in his scarf, sending the cold, wet powder into his shirt.

Just as you’d turned around one of the snowmen, knocking it’s head off in the process, thinking you’d successfully dodged Michael, he knocked the remainder of the snowman over, grabbing you around the waist from behind and tackling you to the snow.

He grabbed a fistful of snow and jammed it down the back of your jacket then holding your arms so you couldn’t knock it out.

You screamed as the cold snow quickly melted, leaving an unpleasant wet patch down your back.

“You are literally the worst friend ever, you know that?” You said, trying to squiggle out of Michael’s grasp. “I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t! You love me!” Michael let go of you, quickly rolling on top of you and pinning your gloved hands down with his. “I’m the best friend ever.”

“Nuh uh. Nope. Mean and terrible and I hate you.” You shook your head negatively.

“Take it back.” Michael pouted, leaning closer to your face. “Take it back or I’m gonna lick you.” He stuck the tip of his tongue out threateningly.

“No. I hate you.” You still refused, trying to pull your head back slightly in an attempt to dodge his tongue.

“Well that’s really too bad cause I love you.” Michael said, darting in and pressing his lips to yours.

You froze, not quite knowing how to react as your childhood best friend kissed you in the snow.

He pulled back just as quickly as he had moved in, letting go of your hands and rolling to the side and sitting up.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I didn’t mean to do that. I just did.” Michael said, stumbling over his words, clearly embarrassed that he had just kissed you out of nowhere.

You sat up slowly, not quite sure how to respond.

The kiss, however brief, was not terrible. In fact, it was far from it. It was more shock that this had all transpired.

It’s not like you hadn’t thought about Michael like that over the years, you just never took your own thoughts seriously, assuming it was just hormones telling you nonsense.

Now though, it seemed that it wasn’t actually nonsense and you actually had feelings for your best friend.

“I swear I didn't intend to kiss you. If you actually hate me now, that's fine. I understand. I'd hate me for that. I just--”

“Michael. Shut up.” You said, cutting him off. “I don't hate you. That actually was really nice.”

“What?” Michael said, staring at you with wide eyes.

“I said that was really nice. Am I that good of a kisser that your ears stopped working?” You smiled, leaning over and bumping him with your shoulder.

“Good? Are you kidding me? You froze!” He said, turning to face you.

“You just freaked out, so I’d say we’re even.”

“I suppose you’re right. Do over?” Michael asked hopefully.

“Absolutely.”

You leaned forward, reaching up to put your hands on his neck. Realizing you still had the thick work gloves on, you quickly ripped them off, tossing them into the snow beside you.

“Don’t lose those. My dad will kill me if we lose his gloves.” Michael said, casting a glance at the gloves.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” You asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous boy.

“Right! Sorry.”

Closing the gap between you, Michael once again pressed his lips to yours. This time, fully expecting the kiss, you reacted.

The first kiss had been nice, but this was even better.

Despite having been out in the snow for close to an hour now, Michael’s lips were incredibly warm and soft. 

Michael grabbed your waist, pulling you closer, nearly into his lap.

“MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD! WHY AREN’T YOU AT SCHOOL?”

You both sprang apart, turning and staring in horror at Karen, who was standing, hands on her hips, in the patio door, glaring daggers at the two of you.

“Amazing. You didn’t even color your hair and you still managed to get in trouble.” You said.

“Oh, don’t think you’re off the hook, missy. You better believe I’ll be telling your mother.” Karen said, pointing at you. “Inside, both of you. Now.”

Michael pushed himself to his feet, turning to offer you his hand to help you up. You took it, grabbing the gloves with your other hand as you went.

You carefully tread through the snow to the back door.

“I don’t even know why you’re home, mom. You should be at work.” Michael said as you passed Karen on the way into the house.

“Don’t even start. Go sit in the living room, you brat.” she said, swatting him in the head. “Get out of those wet clothes and I’ll make you both some cocoa, but don’t think that means you’re off the hook.”

Once inside and rid of all your outside layers and boots, you sat down on the couch next to Michael, a fuzzy blanket draped over the both of you.

“I love you too, even if you did get me in trouble.”

“Oh good. Cause you didn’t say anything outside and then my mom yelled at us…”

“Shut up, you loser, and kiss me again.”


End file.
